Jin The Devil Of Light
by killerkomedy
Summary: Jin gets dreams from Jun saying to end Heihachi. Together with Hwoarang, Nina, Christie, Steve and Julia can Jin save the earth?


Chapter 1 

Jin Kazama has a weird dream one day. He dreams that his mother, Jun Kazama, is speaking with him.

"Jin," Jun calls.

"That voice…Mom. Is that you?" asked Jin.

"Yes it's me. You have to listen to me and don't interrupt. You're gonna wake up in 20 minutes." replied Jun.

"All right," said Jin.

"Jin, Heihachi is corrupting the earth. Forests are being cut down for his buildings that will bring evil and destruction. With his power, Heihachi conquered the G Corporation and is now the most powerful man on Earth. You must stop him," said Jun.

"What do I do?" asked Jin.

Jun smacked him and said, "Jin, don't interrupt. An 'accomplice' of mine has four tickets for you to go to Bronx. Stop him from destroying the Bronx Zoo," said Jun.

"What do I do when I finish?" asked Jin.

Jin's alarm clock rang.

"Dammit, it's summer vacation," yelled Jin.

"Wake up," said a voice.

"Christie, why are you waking me up? It's 7:00 in the morning?" asked Jin.

"Because I got four tickets to the Bronx from the mail," yelled Christie, in her yellow and silver Tekken 5 outfit.

Hwoarang ran in and yelled, "ROAD TRIP!"

Nina, in her purple outfit from Tekken 5, came in and kicked Hwoarang in his penis and yelled, "It's not a road trip unless we're driving."

"Ow," yelled Hwoarang, "I'm definitely gonna feel that for a week or a month. Maybe even a year."

In case you're confused, Christie is Jin's roommate in his college dorm at South Dakota along with Hwoarang and Nina

Chapter 2 

Everyone packed their bags and was ready except for Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, get your lazy butt out of the bathroom. We got twenty minutes," yelled Jin.

Jin put his ear at the door and heard snoring. Jin barged in and saw Hwoarang sleeping in the bathtub. Don't worry he had his clothes on. Jin gave him an uppercut.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

Jin dragged Hwoarang into his Pathfinder. They drove to the airport and got on the flight. Jin saw Asuka on the plane.

"Asuka, how are you?" asked Jin.

"Jin, don't pull anything perverted. I haven't forgotten," said Asuka.

"Don't worry. It won't happen," said Jin.

Jin gave Asuka a hug. Ironically, the plane rocked and the same thing happened as it did in her ending at Tekken 5 they even landed on the floor.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU CHANGED! YOU PERVERT," yelled Asuka.

Asuka punched Jin so hard that he went flying in the bathroom…while Hwoarang was peeing.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

"Wow, I experienced déjà vu twice in a day," Jin said as hand touched Hwoarang's wiener.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

Christie walked in to check on Jin and Hwoarang.

"Jin, Hwoarang, the flight's gonna land. Get to your seats," said Nina as she soon saw Jin's hand was on Hwoarang's wiener.

"AAAH!" she screamed.

"Nina, it's not what it looks like," said Jin

Christie walked in and said, "Cool, gay people!"

Chapter 3 

Jin and his gang were staying at the Chaolan Hotel in the Bronx. It was nighttime.

Jin wanted to take a shower. He walked in Hwoarang taking a crap.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

"Why the hell do I always catch you in the bathroom?" asked Jin.

Jin turned around and slipped on a banana peel ad fell into Asuka's tits.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU CHANGED! YOU PERVERT," yelled Asuka.

Asuka punched Jin so hard that he went flying into his hotel room and onto Hwoarang, who was asleep.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

Christie walked in and said, "Cool, gay people!"

Jin and Hwoarang both needed a drink. They went to the hotel's bar. There were two bars standing side-by-side, Dropping The Soap and The Wormy Wallop.

"The Wormy Wallop sometimes serve worms in their drinks that make you crazy. Let's try this new one, Dropping The Soap," said Hwoarang.

"I remember drinking the worm," said Jin, "I thought it was a tasteless prop."

"Yeah, you're a dumb crack head," said Hwoarang, "You had delusions that I married Nina and you married Christie. Ha ha ha!"

Jin threw Hwoarang into Dropping The Soap. He fell on a hot hostess.

"Sorry boys. You look like you need 'entertainment'. Go to room 9," she said seductively.

"Ohh la la," Jin and Hwoarang said as they went to room 9.

In room 9, they took off their clothes and put towels on. Two Jack-5 bots came out. This was the "entertainment." For those of you who don't get it, Dropping The Soap is a gay bar.

"Who knew Jack-5 bots are programmed gay?" asked Jin.

"Who knew that they had balls?" asked Hwoarang and then they ran to their suite.

Chapter 4 

It was morning and the crew went to the Bronx Zoo. Everyone split up.

"Look for anything suspicious," said Jin.

"What's his problem?" everyone asked.

Christie and Nina saw the koalas and said, "Ooh, how cute!"

Jin was looking very serious. Anna wrapped her arms around Jin. She was wearing a white bikini top and a short, blue skirt.

"Come on, boy. Let's have some fun," said Anna seductively.

"What's with women talking to me seductively?" asked Jin.

"Maybe because you're too hot," said Anna.

"I'm tempted now," said Jin.

Jin saw a Jack-5 robot and trashed it.

"They're here," said Jin.

Jin ran to the manager's place in the zoo. He saw Bryan Fury.

"Huh? Bryan?" asked Jin.

"He told me to kill for you for a bonus," replied Bryan as he snapped his fingers.

Seven Jack bots surrounded Jin.

"Don't worry. I'll thank you at your funeral," laughed Bryan, "Jacks, kill him slowly so he can savor it and so can I," said Bryan and then he laughed maniacally.

"You're sick," said Christie as she kicked one Jack into two others to kill them.

Jin broke 3 Jacks in half with his punches. Jin and Christie teamed up and kicked the last Jack's head off. Bryan kidnapped Christie. After a chase, Bryan stumbled onto Anna and Nina's catfight. Hwoarang, who was enjoying them tearing each other's clothes off, fought Bryan. Bryan beat down Hwoarang, but then…

"Hyah," yelled Jin as he did Kazuya's special on Bryan.

Christie fell out of Bryan's hands and onto Steve Fox. Both of them blushed.

Chapter 5 

Jin had another dream.

"Good job, Jin. You saved Bronx Zoo, but there's a new problem," said Jun.

"What did you expect, Mom?" asked Jin.

"Don't get too cocky now. You got a new mission," replied Jun.

"What is it Ma?" asked Jin.

"You're to go to a lab in Arizona. You're to help a scientist there by the name of Dr. Chang," Jun answered, "Another 'accomplice' will give you tickets. Look behind you."

Jin turned around and he fell into…Asuka.

Asuka's face turned red and she punched him into a giant bedroom. Jin fell on top of Hwoarang, who was sleeping with Nina.

Jin got up and said, "This is definitely a dream."

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

"Eww, you lied to me. You said you weren't gay," yelled Nina.

Nina slapped Hwoarang and left. Jin saw two envelopes. He looked inside to find tickets to Arizona and the other said Dr. Chang only.

The next morning…

Christie woke Jin up again.

"Christie, why the hell do you wake me up at 7 in the morning?" asked Jin.

"You should know. After all, these tickets to Arizona and this yellow envelope were on your desk," Christie replied.

"Arizona? Envolope?" Jin asked.

"The one that says Dr. Chang only," said Christie.

Hwoarang ran in and yelled, "ROAD TRIP!"

Nina came in and kicked Hwoarang in his penis and yelled, "It's not a road trip unless we're driving."

Chapter 6 

Jin and the gang were on the plane. Everything was the usual. Hwoarang was airsick in the lavatory. Nina and Christie were listening to music. The unusual part was Jin's weird feeling.

"Why do I sense the Zaibatsu here?" thought Jin.

"Thinking now, are we?" asked Asuka.

"ASUKA! Why are you sitting next to me?" asked Jin.

"This is my seat according to this ticket. Don't pull anything while I'm asleep," said Asuka.

Jacks were in the plane. Jin saw them and woke up Asuka.

"Asuka, there are enemies here. Wait here," said Jin.

"Jin, I'm not a child. I'll help," said Asuka as she got up.

"Oh well," said Jin as he got up.

5 Jacks approached the two. Asuka took the initiative and kicked a Jack's head off. People started screaming. Jin uppercut another Jack and broke it in half.

"Not bad," said Jin as he kicked one Jack's penis off.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Asuka as she kicked one Jack and sent it flying with an uppercut.

Jin and Asuka kicked the last Jack all over and it broke it into pieces.

"Wow, you're good," said Jin.

"Can't be a defenseless little girl," replied Asuka.

Jin forgot that the plane was gonna land. It rocked and he fell on Asuka.

"Grrr," yelled Asuka.

She punched Jin into the bathroom, where Hwoarang was using it.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

The flight landed.

Chapter 7 

"Wow, this place is beautiful," said Nina.

"I wonder what the women are like," said Hwoarang.

Nina smacked him.

"What's that for?" asked Hwoarang.

"For being yourself," replied Nina.

"Okay," said Hwoarang.

"Alright, split up and sightsee," said Jin but everyone left before, "Great, they read my mind."

Jin saw Julia.

"Julia? From the previous tournaments?" asked Jin.

Jin approached her but walked into Asuka.

"You filth. Always going for my tits," she said.

She punched Jin into the bathroom of a bar on top of Hwoarang.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

Jin hurried outside and went to Julia.

"Excuse me, Julia. Would you…"asked Jin but he was interrupted.

"I'm not giving you my number nor am I going out with you," interrupted Julia.

"No, I need you to take me to Dr. Chang's lab. I have an important delivery for him or her," said Jin.

Julia became angry but she took him to the laboratory/

"Where's Dr. Chang?" asked Jin.

"I'm Dr. Chang," said Julia.

"Oh, here. I'm supposed to deliver this to you," said Jin as he took out the yellow envelope.

Chapter 8 

"Thank you, Jin," said Julia.

"What's in there?" asked Jin.

"The proper formula for the Forest Rejuvenation Data," replied Julia.

Jin looked very confused.

"It will bring back the forests Heihachi destroyed," said Julia.

"Oh, of course Heihachi destroyed them," replied Jin.

"There's a problem. The Zaibatsu raided the lab and took the data," said Julia.

"No wonder it looks so messy," said Jin.

"The perpetrator might still be here. They didn't use cars and no flights lave Arizona until tonight and it's noon," said Julia.

"Did they leave any traces or anything?" asked Jin.

"It's with Lei. He went to get a sandwich," said Julia, "He's probably at Michael's Deli. He left 2 minutes before you came."

"Thanks," said Jin as he left.

Jin headed to Michael's Deli and saw Lei there.

"Detective Lei, may I see the evidence found in the raid of Dr. Chang's lab," asked Jin.

"Sounded like a detective," replied Lei as he got his sandwich, "I'm heading back, meet me there."

Jin walked with Lei, but he walked in to someone. I don't even need to explain it.

"You perv! I'm your cousin," cried Asuka.

Asuka punched Jin and he fell on top of Hwoarang.

"AHH! What are you? GAY!" yelled Hwoarang.

Jin and Lei headed back to the lab.

"The one who led the raid was Feng Wei, a man I've been chasing," said Jin.

Chapter 9 

"FENG! Oh no," cried Julia, "That man 's a mercenary. He'll do a lot of things for money."

"Why can't he just get a job," asked Nina.

"He considers winning Fear Factor his job," said Hwoarang, "He's a 10-time winner but Fear Factor was canceled."

"Ew, well he's a guy I'll never sleep with," replied Christie.

"What do you do? Take pictures of them so you know who to sleep with?" asked Hwoarang.

Christie took out a digital camera and took a picture of Hwoarang.

"You got it," she replied.

Lei interrupted, "Before I get sick, he's probably at Dr. Abel's lab nearby."

"Hey, sorry that closest you've ever been to tits was breastfeeding," said Nina.

Jin and Julia rushed off to Dr. Abel's lab. Christie and Nina rushed after them.

"Wait up," said Nina.

"Why is Jin getting involved with this?" wondered Christie.

Lei ran after them. Hwoarang fell asleep.

At Dr. Abel's lab, Jin and Julia were listening to Feng and Abel's conversation.

"Good work, Feng," Dr. Abel said as he gave him a suitcase full of money, "The Zaibatsu is most pleased."

Feng sniffed the money, "Hey, this is fake."

Dr. Abel snapped his fingers and a giant Jack-5 with a white-T, blue jeans and red arms came out.

"God bless America," yelled Dr. Abel, "Especially when facing Alpha Jack.

Jin and Julia came out.

"Hand over the data," demanded Jin.

Chapter 10 

"You expect me to hand the data over," cackled Abel.

"Guess we'll take it by force," said Jin.

"Alpha Jack, get them," commanded Abel.

Jin and Julia fought bravely. Christie and Nina came in later. Hwoarang and Lei came afterward. They all fought and started getting tired. Dr. Abel started laughing maniacally.

"Alpha Jack, ready your ultimate weapon," commanded Dr. Abel.

"CHARGED ENERGY CANNON," yelled Alpha Jack.

"Good, obliterate them," commanded Abel.

Alpha Jack fell down. Devil Jin gave it an a blast of his laser.

"Grr! Well then," said Dr. Abel as he pushed a button.

A robotic suit came out but it was cut up.

"What? NO!" yelled Dr. Abel.

Everyone watched in amazement. Jin came back to his normal self. He threw Dr. Abel on the floor. Julia searched him for the Forest Rejuvenation Data and got it. Lei arrested Dr. Abel. Everyone went back to Julia's lab.

"Thanks everyone. I owe a great debt to you. Jin, I fell that you're on a mission," said Julia.

"Yes, to stop the Zaibatsu," replied Jin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Christie, Hwoarang and Nina.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you my mom's been giving me missions in my dreams," replied Jin.

"I want to help," said Julia, "I'm a student at your high school. My dorm is next door to yours. I'm here on vacation."

"I'm her roommate," Steve said as he walked in, "I want to help too. These people endangered a beauty's life at the zoo."

Christie blushed. Lei went to Hong Kong and everyone went to their dorms.

Chapter 11 

At the Zaibatsu's main building, there's a meeting going on.

"So my grandson screws us up," said Heihachi.

"Yes sir. Our operations have been screwed up. Lee's branch in America can't be built," said Marduk.

"Lee, you still have the Chaolan Hotel right?" asked Heihachi.

"Yes sir," replied Lee, "The one with the underground base?"

"Yes," said Heihachi, "That will be our HQ. None would suspect. Choose people to have at that base."

"I want Marduk, Ganryu, Bruce, King, Xiayou, Anna, Tifa, Zhu Rong, Zhen Ji, Sun Shang Xiang, Yuna, Tira and Ivy," replied Lee.

That's right, folks. Lee meant Tifa from Final Fantasy 7, Zhu Rong, Sun Shang Xiang and Zhen Ji from Dynasty Warriors 5 without the weapons, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10 without the weapon and Ivy and Tira from Soul Caliber 3 without their weapons.

"Hey, then I get the Nina clones and the Christie clones," said Heihachi.

The Nina clones are Ninas with other outfits. One had the other outfit in Tekken 5 not the purple one. The other had the silver outfit on the cover of Death by Degrees. The third had her Tekken 3 outfit with the vest but with a short skirt. The fourth had Nina's white bikini in Death By Degrees. The Christie clones are clones of Christie. One had Christie's other outfit with the pink and white except the top was open and the other had a silver bikini top with a short plaid skirt.

"Damn," said Lee.

Lee and his army flew back to their new base.

"Jacks, surround Jin's dorm room," ordered Heihachi.

Raven was spying on them.

"Jun, they plan on attacking Jin," said Raven into the mike in his ear.

"Understood, I'll send Asuka, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu to help," replied Jun.

"Understood," said Raven, "Resuming spy work."

Chapter 12 

It was a peaceful day at the dorms. Jin, Julia, Christie, Steve, Hwoarang and Nina were hanging out. Asuka, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were prepared for the Jacks' attack. In the dorm, they heard a crashing sound. The crew ran outside to see Jacks. Asuka, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were already fighting. Jin and the gang came in.

"Who are those ninjas?" asked Jin as he started fighting.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked Asuka.

"I was in the area and they came," replied Asuka.

Julia broke one Jack in half. Jin came and destroyed one behind her.

"Watch your back," said Jin.

Nina broke one Jack's neck off. Hwoarang came behind her and kicked one Jacks chest of.

"Careful now," said Hwoarang.

"You think I enjoy this?" asked Nina.

Christie tripped one Jack into the fountain. Steve gave in intimidating look to a Jack.

"ACTIVATING SUICIDE PROGRAM," said the Jack.

It reached into his chest and pushed a button. The Jack broke apart into a million pieces.

"That's the most unorthodox way to destroy one," laughed Christie.

All the Jacks were destroyed. Everyone was cheering. Jin noticed that Asuka and the two ninjas were gone.

"Where are they? Who are they? Are they some secret organization?" thought Jin.

Julia noticed the puzzled look on Jin's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Julia.

"Nothing," replied Jin.

"You know that hiding your feelings doesn't help," stated Julia.

"I'm fine," replied Jin.

Chapter 13 

Everyone was so tired from fighting that they all went to sleep. In Jin's head…

"Jin, wake up," said Jun.

"Mother, what is it?" asked Jin as he woke up.

"I didn't know Heihachi would find out about this. We must end this," said Jun.

"How do we do that?" asked Jin.

"You'll head to Tokyo and destroy the Zaibatsu there," replied Jun.

"All I have to do is kill Heihachi. Good night!" said Jin.

Jun smacked him.

"Get up. There's more," yelled Jun.

"What now?" Jin whined

"No whining," replied Jun, "You must kill Heihachi at all costs."

"Okay, beddy bye time," replied Jin.

Jun smacked him again.

"Ow. Stop hitting me," complained Jin.

Jun smacked him again and said, "No complaining."

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"Take this," said Jun.

Jin saw a white katana I his hands.

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"The only sword that will slay Heihachi," replied Jun.

"Alright now are we done?" asked Jin.

Yoshimitsu came in and started forcing Jin to practice using the sword.

Chapter 14 

Julia woke Jin up.

"What is it, Julia?" asked Jin.

"We got 6 tickets to Tokyo," replied Julia.

Hwoarang jumped for joy, "Yes, now I'll learn how they make anime."

Steve jumped in and said, "And video games."

Hwoarang and Steve gave each other a high five.

Nina kicked Hwoarang in his nuts. Christie kicked Steve in his nuts.

"OW! What was that for?" whined Hwoarang and Steve.

"For being yourselves," replied Nina and Christie.

"Okay," Hwoarang and Steve said.

Everyone packed their bags and set out for Tokyo. At the airport, Julia was talking to Jin.

"Jin, why do you get these tickets?" asked Julia.

"I don't know," replied Jin.

"I can see you're lying," said Julia.

"Why do you try to understand me?" asked Jin.

"Because you interest me," replied Julia.

"Come on, I won't do it with you," said Jin.

"I never said that but know I think you want to," replied Julia.

"I don't and I don't like playing 20 questions," said Jin.

"Come on, just tell me," said Julia.

"Fine. My mom is in my dreams telling me to destroy the Zaibatsu and I get tickets. Happy?" replied Jin.

"Thanks," said Julia, "I'm glad you told me. I won't tell. I promise."

Chapter 15 

The flight landed in Tokyo. Jin found it odd that there were no Jacks onboard.

"Maybe Heihachi's losing morale. Don't get cocky," thought Jin.

Jin headed for the Zaibatsu building. Julia followed him. Nina and Christie saw Julia following Jin.

"Why's she following Jin?" asked Nina.

"I know. He's a tough nut to crack," replied Christie.

"Let's follow them and see how it turns out," said Nina.

"Cool. Okay," answered Christie.

At a studio for anime shows, Steve and Hwoarang saw Nina and Christie following Julia.

"Why are they following Julia?" asked Steve.

"Maybe they are lesbians," said a local.

"I like Nina," yelled Hwoarang.

"I like Christie," thundered Steve.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Steve and Hwoarang said as they swore an oath.

"Wanna see some girl-on-girl porn?" asked Hwoarang.

"Do I ever," replied Steve.

Asuka, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu saw Steve and Hwoarang following Nina and Christie.

"Perverts," said Asuka, "They're everywhere."

"Why are they headed for the Zaibatsu building?" asked Kunimitsu.

"They're the chosen ones," said Yoshimitsu.

"After them," Kunimitsu and Asuka said.

"Jinx," both of them said.

"Good now you'll both shut up," said Yoshimitsu.

Chapter 16 

Jin was at the Zaibatsu's entrance. Jin was looking at the building to find another way in.

"Even Hwoarang wouldn't go through the front," Jin said to himself.

Jin heard giggling. He looked behind him to find Julia.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jin.

"I don't know. I guess I don't wanna see you hurt so I came to help," replied Julia.

"Thanks," said Jin in a warm tone.

Christie and Nina were hiding in a nearby bush.

"Aw, look at that. OW! Damn bush," said Christie.

"Jin never spoke to us that way. It must be love," said Nina.

"So how are you going to gonna rape Christie?" asked Hwoarang.

"Yeah," said Steve.

"Ew. What's wrong with you?" asked Christie.

"What's your problem?" asked Nina.

Nina and Christie kicked Steve and Hwoarang in their groins. Jin heard the screams.

"Nina, Christie, come out. You too, Hwoarang and Steve," said Jin.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Julia as she blushed.

Asuka, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu snuck into the building with a secret stairway. Raven saw Jin and the others, talking about breaking in.

Jin looked up and said, "Big guy, if you're there; give us a sign."

Raven was drawing on a piece of wood and dropped it on the location of the secret stairway.

Hwoarang saw the sign and said, "Look at this sign. It says 'Secret Stairs.'"

Jin said, "That's too easy. It's a trap but it's better than the front. Hwoarang and Steve, you first."

Chapter 17 

The crew saw that it wasn't a trap. The traveled the stairs up to the 57th floor. Everyone was tired. Jin saw a big stairway. Next to it was a sign that said, "Heihachi's room."

"This way," said Jin heading up the stairs..

Everyone followed. In the next room, they saw Heihachi.

"Hah hah hah!" laughed Heihachi, "You come at me with that sword, Jin."

"Prepare to die," said Jin.

Heihachi took out a big blade and lunged at Jin.

The Nina and Christie clones came out. Nina and Christie had a hard time fighting their own clone so they switched. Hwoarang and Steve had a hard time also.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hwoarang.

Steve nodded yes. They both took off their clothes and started dancing. The clones ran away. So did Nina and Christie.

Heihachi was pulverizing Jin. Julia saw and attempted to kick Heihachi.

"Hah! Nice try," said Heihachi as he grabbed Julia.

Jacks came and started fighting Nina, Steve, Hwoarang and Christie. They piled up on Jin.

"Mwah ha ha hah," laughed Heihachi as he got Julia.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" yelled Julia.

Heihachi took her to his bedroom and started raping her.

"Let's see Jin save you," said Heihachi.

"He will. I know that," replied Julia.

Heihachi pushed her in bed. His servants bound her with rope to the bed. Heihachi jumped on and took off her clothes. He was licking her all over.

"Mmmm! Delicious," exclaimed Heihachi.

Julia was screaming and trying to flee but Heihachi was too strong.

Chapter 18 

Jin was knocked unconscious from the pile-up. He was having another dream.

"Jin," Jun called.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Jin.

Jun smacked him.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jun, "Your love is being raped and you're here doing nothing!"

"What do I do? The Jacks are too strong," replied Jin.

"Unite with your devil within," instructed Jun.

"But that'll corrupt me," replied Jin.

"Believe in your light inside and you won't corrupt," instructed.

"But," said Jin but he was interrupted.

"Believe," said Jun as she left.

"I will do this. For humankind, for me and for Julia," thought Jin.

The pile-up of Jacks blew up as Jin turned into Devil Jin.

"Heihachi, you'll die," Jin yelled.

Jin flew into Heihachi's bedroom.

"Jin, you're here," said Julia.

"Die Heihachi," yelled Jin.

Jin drew the sword and slashed Heihachi but he missed and cut Julia's hand free. Julia free herself as the fighting went on. She put her clothes on. Julia wanted revenge.

"You'll never kill me," said Heihachi as he uppercut Jin.

Julia tripped Heihachi and started beating him down. Jin recovered and stabbed Heihachi.

"NOOOO!" yelled Heihachi as he faded into hell.

Chapter 19 

Raven blew up the Zaibatsu building. Everyone went back to the dorms.

"Jin," said Julia.

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"Thanks for saving me," replied Julia.

Jin took Julia to a private area.

"Julia, I like you," said Jin.

"You do?" asked Julia.

"Yes. I want to be more than friends with you," Jin admitted.

Julia was silent.

"I was wondering if you'd want to have coffee sometime," asked Jin.

"I'd like that," replied Julia, "I'm glad you opened up to me."

Jin and Julia kissed.

"AWWW!" yelled Steve, Nina, Christie and Hwoarang.

"You were listening," asked Jin as he blushed.

"Never could respect my privacy," yelled Julia.

"Hey Jin," said Asuka as she came in.

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"Time you knew the truth," replied Yoshimitsu as he came in.

"She told us the time is now," said Kunimitsu as she came in.

"I'll tell him," said Raven as he walked in, "You guys go to work."

"What truth?" Jin asked Raven.

"The four of us are part of an organization," replied Raven, "Kazama Corporation."

Chapter 20 

"What's the Kazama Corp?" asked Jin.

"We are dedicated to save Earth and nature," replied Raven.

"Who leads this organization?" asked Jin.

"A woman named Jun Kazama," replied Raven.

"Mother? No way!" exclaimed Jin.

"Yes, it's true," replied Raven.

"Where is she? Tell me!" asked Jin.

"We can't reveal the location. The Zaibatsu still has Lee ruling. His agents might be listening," replied Raven, "Farewell."

Raven and the Kazama Corp left.

"I can't believe this," exclaimed Jin.

"Jin," said Julia.

"What's up?" asked Jin.

"I have something to tell you," said Julia.

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"I'm a member of Kazama Corp also," replied Julia.

"Huh? Now I'm confused," said Jin.

"A woman in a white coat came over and asked me to help. She had her hood on," said Julia, "And…"

Back in Arizona…

Julia was doing research when her doorbell rang. She rushed to open the door and a woman with a white coat came in.

"Who are you?" asked Julia.

Chapter 21 

"I am Jun Kazama," the woman replied, "I need you to save Earth. You'll get the data you need."

"I'll gladly join. Anything for Mother Nature," said Julia.

"Good. Now I'll send a man named Jin to help you. Aid him on his quest," Jun said.

"Got it," replied Julia.

"Do me a favor," said Jun.

"What is it?" asked Julia.

"Don't tell Jin what I told you until he defeats Heihachi and get me a cup of tea," replied Jun.

Back to the college dorms…

"You didn't tell me," said Jin.

"I'm sorry," said Julia.

"It's okay. I forgive you," said Jin.

"Thanks for understanding," replied Julia.

"No problem," said Jin.

Jin and Julia kissed again.

"AWWW!" yelled Steve, Nina, Christie and Hwoarang.

Hwoarang took a picture of them kissing on his cell phone.

"Look at my new wallpaper," said Hwoarang, showing everyone the picture.

Hwoarang saw Jin's angry face and ran.

"Get over here," yelled Jin as he chased Hwoarang.

"NOOO!" replied Hwoarang who was running for dear life.

"Hwoarang, run like your mom's chasing you with a shotgun," demanded Steve.


End file.
